The Lowest Betrayal
by kali-g
Summary: James is devestated to find that the love of his life is just pretending to love him to get revenge. Or is she? Rating due to language
1. Default Chapter

These are not my characters in any way at all. I'm borrowing them.  
  
This is my first fan fiction. Please r&r thanx. Kali-g  
  
The Lowest Betrayal.  
  
Chapter One - Pretences.  
  
Lily flirted shamelessly, tossing her dark red hair behind her shoulder, and fluttering her eyelashes at him.  
  
She caught his eye, and looked down, blushing.  
  
James smiled. "She is so flirting with me. She is so beautiful," he thought, trying to concoct a plan to talk to her in private.  
  
James, Remus, Sirius and Peter sat on one half of the circle, and Vanessa, Melanie, Skye and Lily sat on the other. It was a warm summers day, and, having finished their exams that morning, the eight sixth years were relaxing by the lake. They had a week before their results, and then they would be off home for the summer break.  
  
The group had never been all that close, mainly due to the rivalry between James and Lily. However, in the past six months, they had all become firm friends, and a few romances had blossomed.  
  
Sirius and Vanessa were flirting like there was no tomorrow, but they never actually admitted their feelings for each other, so no strong relationship had occurred. Others in the group just like each other as friends, and they enjoyed each others company. Except for one couple.  
  
James had an enormous crush on Lily, which Lily did not return. In fact, she despised James Potter, and the only reason she was anywhere near him at the moment was because it fit in well with her plan.  
  
"So Evans," Sirius asked, "What are you doing over the break?"  
  
Lily smiled. Perfect.  
  
"Oh, I might try to catch up with a few people," her eyes met James', and she fluttered her eyelashes. " you know, have a few people over for a party or two."  
  
"Sounds good." James said, excited at the prospect of seeing Lily over the holidays.  
  
"As if I'd invite the likes of you, Potter" Lily said, with fake scorn.  
  
Lily seemed happy with herself, and James seemed even happier.  
  
"So how long Lily?" James asked  
  
"How long what?" Lily replied, confused.  
  
"How long have you been in denial that you don't love me?" James said with a smile.  
  
Lily sat gobsmacked and speechless for a moment, shocked by his lack of modesty. Little wonder she hated him. Little wonder she had been so sick of his self obsessive and vile behavior.  
  
"About as long as you've been in love with yourself, you self-centered loser." She replied with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Ooh, harsh. Getting a bit catty there, aren't we Lily." And with a flick of his wand, James produced a pair of cat ears and a tail to attach themselves to Lily.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing, and Lily, who hadn't noticed, looked confused, before raising her hands and feeling the ears on her head. She stood up, looking murderous, and tripped over on her tail.  
  
James was in hysterics. Lily stood up again and raised her wand.  
  
"JAMES POTTER YOU ARROGANT JERK, TAKES THIS SPELL OFF ME NOW!!!!!" Lily screamed, advancing towards James.  
  
James controlled himself, and pulled a hurt face.  
  
"Oh, Lily, don't you like being my little kitty cat?" He said in a mocking baby tone.  
  
As sparks sprayed threateningly from Lily's wand, James muttered "Finite Incatatem", and the spell was over, leaving nothing but a laughing group and an embarrassed Lily.  
  
"James Potter, I hate you."  
  
"No you don't Lily. You love me!"  
  
"Maybe in your dreams Potter, but in reality, your nothing but an egotistical jerk." With that, she stormed off, back to the castle.  
  
With a sigh, the girls stood themselves up.  
  
"Sorry guys. She'll be pissed if we stay here. See you around." Vanessa said, before slowly following Lily.  
  
The other girls smiled and waved, joining Vanessa, leaving the boys by themselves, and Sirius in a mood.  
  
"Prongs, man, Vanessa was about to go for me! I had her in the palm of my hand." Sirius said desperately to James.  
  
"Sorry mate, its not my fault Lily can't take a joke." James said apologetically.  
  
He looked over to the castle, where he could see Lily about to retreat into the shadows of the entrance hall. Before she reached them, she turned around to wait for her friends, but instead saw James Potter staring at her, his brown eyes searching. Lily ignored this, and, with her friends in tow, went inside. James shook his head and turned away.  
  
Lily walked away from the group, her ears flaming red. James Potter was such a jerk. This was yet another reason to get him back, to get revenge.  
  
She was pleased with her storming off. It had been powerful, and dramatic. She liked it that way. Plus, there was the added advantage that Potter would come to find her, to apologize. She knew he would. She knew he liked her. She had planned it that way.  
  
Lily kept on walking, knowing that her friends would follow her, and stopped only when she reached the doors. She looked back to see James Potter staring at her, looking upset. Lily was startled, but pleased. Obviously he liked her enough to be unhappy when she was gone.  
  
"It's working." She sang to herself. With a small smile, she went inside.  
  
What do you think??? Please r& r 


	2. Chapter Two Lily's Plan

Chapter Two- Lily's Plan  
  
Lily's plan had five basic stages. She had made the plan with her boyfriend Amos, after coming into the library crying her eyes out one time.  
  
"Lily, what happened?" Amos had asked, running and taking the sobbing girl into his arms.  
  
"James Potter," she spat out.  
  
Amos' face hardened. He knew Potter, he had played him often enough on the quidditch pitch. And James had always come off looking better. Being the son of a rich ministry official, his life was easy. He spent his time tormenting Lily and playing pranks on the rest of the school.  
  
"What did he do this time?" Amos said, barely controlling his anger. He was sick of Potter, of all that he was putting his girlfriend through. He was sick of the arrogant jerk, and he wanted revenge.  
  
Lily pulled away from Amos.  
  
"He. he. he charmed my head so that it was bald, so that I didn't have any hair left at all. And then he put an anti charm charm on my head so that no- one but him could do anything to it. So I was bald until I found him, and threatened him. Bald!! BALD!!!"  
  
"That's it, "Amos said, his anger rising, "I'm going to get that bastar."  
  
"No, Amos!" Lily cried, her tears drying up. "I came up with a better idea. It's more long term. Plus, it'll really fix him up. You know, screw him up for the rest of his life. And if all goes well, we can make that tough old boy cry in front of the entire school."  
  
"I'm listening," said Amos with a bitter smile.  
  
Lily had been so sick, so completely tired of all of the bull shit that she had been put through in the last five years, that at the start of sixth year, Lily and Amos had came up with a plan, to completely humiliate James Potter. A fantastic plan, its greatness only overtaken by its cruelty. And with that, the plan was formed. It's five stages went like this:  
  
Phase One- Infiltrate the Marauders Gang, befriend them, and, try as hard as possible to be considered a close friend by all.  
  
Phase Two- Make James Potter fall for you, although play hard to get and refuse his proposals for relationships.  
  
Phase Three- Invite Potter and his friends over for a week in the holidays. Pretend to fall for Potter.  
  
Phase Four- Continue to go out with Potter until Graduation Night.  
  
Phase Five- Publicly Humiliate him in front of the entire school. Make him cry. Embarrass him and make him pay for all he's ever done to you.  
  
So far, Lily had successfully completed Phase One and Phase Two, and she was setting up for Phase Three. Lily had originally thought that Phase One would be the hardest. But, suprisingly, it had been easy. The marauders had been friendly, and Lily's friends had no objections to talking to those cute boys.  
  
She had found Remus, Peter and Sirius really easy to talk to. Even James hadn't been that bad, when he was by himself. But when with friends, James would turn into a monster, and Lily could not cope. That is when she doubted herself the most.  
  
Lily didn't have to talk to James all that much by himself, but when she did, she was surprised by how sweet and caring he was. He talked to her with intelligent conversation, and was interested in what she had to say. But, upon reflection, Lily could see through it.  
  
"He's just trying to get me into bed" she told herself. "He does this to all the girls."  
  
Now, Lily dreaded phase four the most. She would have to spend almost a year in the company of James, and not spend much time at all with Amos. She would also have to, ewww, kiss James Potter. The thought of that just made Lily ill.  
  
Phase Five would entail some careful detail. Though Amos and Lily had not yet come up with a plan, they would have to begin preparing soon.  
  
All Lily had to do was stick with the plan. And all James had to do was fall for her. It was sure to work. 


	3. Chapter Three Confirmation

Chapter Three- Confirmation  
  
At dinner that night, Lily noticed that James was constantly glancing down the table at her. He had a slight look of worry and concentration on his face, and Lily was bemused with the attention.  
  
When they had finished eating, and were about to leave the Great Hall, James took Lily aside.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute. Please? Lily?" James asked, pleading with her.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Lily replied offhandedly. She knew that he would try to apologize, and signaled to her friends to leave, and go on without her.  
  
James and Lily's friends both departed, going up to the common room in one group.  
  
"I wonder what's going on there?" Remus thought aloud.  
  
"My guess is that he's apologizing," Skye said. "But I doubt it will help. Lily was really pissed this afternoon. I'm surprised she's even letting him talk to her."  
  
"Oh, come on," Sirius reasoned. "It wasn't that bad." He defended James in his absence.  
  
"Sirius," Vanessa exclaimed with wonder in her voice. "He pretty much turned her into a cat. How can she not take that in a bad way?"  
  
"With great difficulty, my dear."  
  
"Anyway," Vanessa went on, "I'm also surprised she's letting him talk to her."  
  
Downstairs in a deserted classroom, Lily was thinking along the same lines as James started to apologize.  
  
"Look, Lily, I'm really sorry about what I did earlier." James began. "I shouldn't have done that, especially in front of everyone. .."  
  
"No. No you shouldn't have. And you shouldn't talk to me now. Why should you be forgiven?" Lily began to lose her temper. " Huh, James? Why should I forgive you? I can't trust anything you say. You're the biggest BS artist in the school. There is no reason for me to listen. There is no reason for me to even be here."  
  
Lily turned and began to leave the room, but James grabbed onto her arm and pulled her into him.  
  
"Lily," he said in a quiet even voice, "There is no reason for you to trust me, or to listen to me. But, my apology is there. Accept it or not, whatever you choose."  
  
Lily stopped struggling to get out of his grip, and looked into his eyes, seeing the honesty and pain.  
  
"And I'd like to broaden that apology," he went on, looking embarrassed and hesitating. " I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done to you, or said to you that has hurt you. I'm sorry if I've ever offended you in anything I've said, because I know that I have. I know that I've teased you. But Lily," James paused and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Lily the reason that I've teased you is because.. I like you Lily. I like you, and I think that you are an absolutely fantastic girl. That's all I wanted to say."  
  
James turned and left the room.  
  
Lily let out a happy squeal. The plan was working Phase Two was complete, confirmed. But Lily still had a few more things to do.  
  
James had heard the squeal, and grinned. If she was happy, he was happy. He was about to depart when Lily burst out of the room with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"JAMES!" Lily shouted out his name and he turned.  
  
"Yeah Lily?" James said hopefully.  
  
Lily walked up to him, a smile on her lips. She stopped just before she reached him, staring into his eyes the entire time. She paused for a second.  
  
"You're forgiven." She said with a small grin.  
  
James laughed in glee.  
  
"Oh, Lily, that's fantastic, Thankyou!" James said, ecstatic. If she forgave him, than maybe she liked him. James decided to make a test to see if she returned his affections.  
  
As they walked back to the common room, James interrupted the silence.  
  
"You know I never would have thought you'd like me after all I put you through."  
  
Lily rounded on him, a look of disbelief on her face. This guy was so self centered that he thought if a girl talked to him, she loved him. What a jerk. Lily came up with her own little plan to screw with him.  
  
"Well James," she said, stopping and moving closer to him, "There's a lesson you must learn. People change. Circumstances change. Sometimes."  
  
Lily moved closer, and raised her hand to touch his face. When their skin touched, Lily felt an unwelcome jolt in her stomach.  
  
She moved her hand, and stroked his bottom lip with her thumb, and moved forward as if to kiss him. When she was only centimetres away, she turned abruptly and kept on walking. After taking three steps, she turned again to face him.  
  
"Unfortunately, this isn't one of those times." She stated matter-of- factly. She began to walk away again.  
  
"Oh come on!" James spluttered.  
  
Lily kept on walking, a huge grin on her face. She was having fun.  
  
. 


End file.
